Hey Baby
by Terez
Summary: A boy at school hits on Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Started this one back in January and have finally gotten around to finishing it.

* * *

**

**Hey Baby**

"Hey baby, what's your sign?"

Alice slowly turned around from her locker to look behind her. There was a dark haired boy leaning up against the row of lockers trying to appear casual. Alice could tell he was far from it though. She could smell the sweat dripping off him as his heart hammered away in his chest.

She smiled politely at him, trying not to show off her sharp teeth. "First you probably shouldn't call a girl baby unless she's your girlfriend, second, I'm not interested, but thank you," she said then walked around him headed in the direction of her class.

"How about your favorite color?"

Alice rolled her eyes at the boy's persistence. "Listen," she said as she turned around to see him practically standing on top of her. She took a step back to put some distance between and tried to remain polite "I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but he's your brother."

"He's my foster brother, we're not related, " Alice argued.

"You can do better."

Alice's jaw clenched in anger, it was bad enough that Jasper hated himself, but the fact that this boy, who did not know him, had the nerve to attack her mate was not something she took lightly. "You don't know him, and in the two minutes I have gotten to know you, I can say for certain he is better than you. I'm not interested," she all but hissed at him, then turned around and began walking away.

"Hey come on baby, don't be like that--AH!" Alice stopped and looked back over her shoulder then turned all the way around when she saw Jasper standing behind her gripping the boy's wrist, whose fingers were stretched out towards her arm. Jasper's eyes were black and his jaw tense as he stared the boy down, a low growl in his throat threatening to become an all-consuming roar.

She walked forward placing her hand on his arm, ignoring the boy who looked ready to pee his pants. "Jazz," she said as she tried to calm him down, knowing that the only than that got under his skin faster than a man who disrespected a woman, was someone who disrespected her.

"Don't, touch, her," Jasper warned in a low even voice through clenched teeth.

The boy's eyes widened in shock and fear as he stumbled back when Jasper let him go. Jasper kept his eyes trained to the boy as he continued to stumble backward, reminding her of a mouse in the presence of a snake, than he bolted. Jasper snorted and turned back to Alice his look softening when he saw her watching him. Alice smiled at him as she shook her head and turned around walking towards her class.

"What?" Jasper asked following after her, fighting the urge to check over his shoulder to make sure the boy was gone. He walked next to her placing his hand on the small of her back, trying to ground himself in her emotions, and took her books.

"Overprotective," Alice said simply as she looked up at him. Jasper could sense that she was not really upset with him, slightly annoyed, but amused more than anything else.

"He should learn to keep his hands to himself, he's lucky I didn't break his arm. And besides," he said as he smirked down at her "I am pretty sure I heard you snap at him."

Alice looked away from him, fighting back a smile and spoke facing the wall "he was getting on my nerves."

Jasper snorted as he glanced back over his shoulder "he's really lucky I didn't break his arm," Jasper growled quietly.

Alice laughed as she looked back over at him and wrapped her arm around his waist, trying to relax him, knowing it would do him no good to go through the rest of the day upset. "You overprotective fool," she said with a smile.

"I am so glad I don't have Edward's gift," he mused as he his eyes traveled around the hall suddenly on high alert for any male that so much as glanced their way. "It's bad enough I have to feel their lust, but if I had to see the things they were thinking--"

"Hey, hey, hey," Alice said no doubt sensing the anger coming off of him. "Let them think what they want, because at the end of the day that's all they have, their wild imaginations. You're the only one who gets to see anything." Jasper cracked a small smile as his eyes scanned her body causing her to laugh and swat his chest. "Now who's having some ungentlemanly thoughts?" she teased.

"I'm your husband, I am the only man who is allowed to have those thoughts," he said with a grin.

"Ok Romeo," Alice said as she came to a stop in front of a classroom. "You have to go to class."

Jasper sighed as he handed her her books. "Have fun," he said half-heartedly before turning to walk to his own class.

"Jasper," she called under her breath as she watched him go. "Don't torment the boy."

"Yes dear," Jasper called back just as quietly, in a slightly mocking tone.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked into her class. She knew that Jasper was going to tell Emmett and then they were both going torture the boy with death glares and in Emmett's case a few well placed cracked knuckles too. The boy did not stand a chance and would never forget why you did not hit on one of the Cullen girls.


	2. Jasper's POV

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Cello-Angel requested to see this in Jasper's point of view and I just could not resist.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's Point of View**

Jasper walked through the hall with his head down holding his breath, trying to ignore all the pounding hearts that surrounded him. His head snapped up when he felt Alice's annoyed emotions as she conversed with a boy. He had not heard what the boy had said that had set her off but her response upset him.

_"First you probably shouldn't call a girl baby unless she's your girlfriend, second, I'm not interested, but thank you,"_

It bothered him that the boy would have the nerve to ask her out when it was clear that she was taken, but then to have the sheer audacity to call her baby really set him off.

He moved quickly through the hall, fighting not to move as fast as he could, as every territorial instinct in him screamed to find her.

_"How about your favorite color?"_

Jasper growled softly at the boys' persistence paying no attention as several students moved out of his way. He could feel Alice's irritation increase. _"Listen_," she said in a clipped voice clearly trying to remain polite. When she stopped for a moment he feared –despite how irrational it was-that the boy had grabbed her. Then she spoke again his fears were quieted _"I have a boyfriend." _

_"Yeah, but he's your brother."_ While he usually admired her patience he wished she would just tell him off, as he was clearly not taking the hint.

_"He's my foster brother, we're not related,"_

_"You can do better."_

Any thoughts of self-loathing had no time to enter his mind as he was suddenly filled with rage. He knew it was Alice's and had to force back a snarl that threatened to push past his own lips. _"You don't know him," _He could feel her emotions spike and dip as she struggled to keep the human façade._ "And in the two minutes I have gotten to know you, I can say for certain he is better than you. I'm not interested," _he could hear the hiss in her words and came around the corner just as she turned around walking away.

He moved through the hall watching as the boy watched his wife walk away. Then growled quietly as the boy took a few steps forward reaching out to grab her arm "Hey come on baby, don't be like that--"

Jasper reached forward snatching the boy's delicate wrist in his hand before he had a chance to touch her. "--AH!" the boy cried out, though Jasper was not sure it was surprise or pain, he hoped it was pain. The boy turned to look at him his eyes wide with panic as sweat poured off of him.

He barley noticed Alice when she walked up and placed her hand on his arm, he was almost certain she had said something though due to his haze of anger he could not be sure.

"Don't, touch, her," he warned in a low even voice through clenched teeth. Edward and Emmett had always said that when he did that it was far scarier than if he yelled and lost his temper. When the boy's eyes widened further and his breathing became labored Jasper let him go. He kept his eyes trained to the boy as he continued to stumble backward, tripping over his own feet, than bolted. Jasper snorted satisfied that the boy had gotten the message and turned back to Alice, his look softening when he saw her watching him. Alice smiled at him as she shook her head and turned around walking towards her class.

"What?" He asked following after her, fighting the urge to check over his shoulder to make sure the boy was gone. He walked next to her placing his hand on the small of her back, trying to ground himself in her emotions, and took her books.

"Overprotective," Alice said simply as she looked up at him. Jasper could sense that she was not really upset with him, slightly annoyed-though he wondered if it was with him of the boy-but amused more than anything else.

"He should learn to keep his hands to himself, he's lucky I didn't break his arm. And besides," he said as he smirked down at her "I am pretty sure I heard you snap at him."

He watched as she looked away from him, but he could still see she was fighting back a smile as she spoke facing the wall "he was getting on my nerves."

Jasper snorted as he glanced back over his shoulder. "He's really lucky I didn't break his arm," he growled quietly.

Alice laughed as she looked back over at him and wrapped her arm around his waist, he could feel her love and happiness coursing though him, knowing that she was trying to lighten his mood. "You overprotective fool," she said with a smile.

"I am so glad I don't have Edward's gift," he mused as he his eyes traveled around the hall suddenly on high alert for any male that so much as glanced their way. "It's bad enough I have to feel their lust, but if I had to see the things they were thinking--"

"Hey, hey, hey," Alice said no doubt sensing the anger coming off of him. "Let them think what they want, because at the end of the day that's all they have, their wild imaginations. You're the only one who gets to see anything." Jasper cracked a small smile as his eyes scanned her body causing her to laugh and swat his chest. "Now who's having some ungentlemanly thoughts?" she teased.

"I'm your husband, I am the only man who is allowed to have those thoughts," he said with a grin.

"Okay Romeo," Alice said as she came to a stop in front of a classroom. "You have to go to class."

Jasper sighed as he handed her her books. "Have fun," he said half-heartedly before turning to walk to his own class.

"Jasper," she called under her breath. "Don't torment the boy."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he called back just as quietly, in a slightly mocking tone, "Yes dear."

He continued to walk down the hall then disappeared into a classroom, just before the final bell. He glanced up towards the back of the class smiling when he saw Emmett sitting in the back row "Hey Emmett…"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know which point of view you like better, personally I think I like Jasper's more.**


End file.
